


Prospekt

by cicada9603



Series: 直至春日与你相逢 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万在拜访柏林的时候见到了故人。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 直至春日与你相逢 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141739





	Prospekt

伊万向自己的上司递交了休假申请，现任上司看了看那份申请，抬起头来再看了看自己面前的这位国家意识体。“您何必呢？我的国家阁下？”伊万不接话，用手指轻轻在桌面上打着有规律的节奏，似是在催促着自己的上司签署自己的休假申请，最后那位上司叹息着签下了自己的名字，批准了自己国家阁下的休假。

伊万回到自己的住所，他把获得批准的申请胡乱地塞进自己用来放置重要文件的袋子中，虽然这张休假申请并不是很重要，就是那么一份非常普通的书面申请，伊万捏着那张纸看，沉默着将它塞进袋子中。他开始整理自己的行李箱，现在正是俄罗斯的十二月，他所要去的目的地并不会比俄罗斯还冷，他挑了几件便服与毛衣，叠好了放进自己的箱子中，他转头看看四周，眼神瞥到床头柜上所放着的一张照片，被完好地保存在相框里，照片中自己被基尔伯特扯着面颊的两边露出有些尴尬的笑容，对方则是冲着镜头笑得没心没肺，背景是怒放的向日葵田，不知道是哪一年了，伊万也记不起来当时站在相机后头的是谁，而这也是伊万与基尔伯特的最后一张合照。他把相框拿了起来，基尔伯特的笑容像是染着古旧的色彩一般，伊万用手掸去相框镜面上沾着的灰尘，厚厚的一层尽数附着到了他的手上，伊万怔怔地盯着相片看，有那么一瞬间他觉得那照片上的人并不是基尔伯特，他说不上来是一个怎样的感觉，他记得基尔伯特·贝什米特的名字，但是对于他的样貌却产生了一丝怀疑，像是他的名字早就变成了一个象征性地符号，其余是怎样的都已经无所谓了。伊万把相框收起来一并放入了箱中，他把它搁置在衣物的最下面。

伊万在第二日的清晨离开，他用长长的厚围巾遮住自己的嘴，拖着行李箱有些艰难地走在刚刚被清扫过雪的地上，因为结起了冰而非常滑，他小心地拉着箱子走到附近的马路上，在寒冷的空气中等待了许久才等来一辆计程车。“早上好。”伊万在坐进车后冲司机友好地打了声招呼，对方简略地回了两句之后便闭起嘴来专心地开车，伊万在火车站下，付了车钱之后他再次站在了十二月寒冷的空气中。我为什么要去德国？他突然产生了这么一个念头，他本来便打算好这次休假要去德国，但此时他却问自己为什么要去那个地方，明明有那么多方向可供选择，为什么偏偏要去那个国家？他停下前往售票口的脚步，他想自己有好多年没有去过那里了，可这并不能算什么理由，他多年没去的地方多了去了，不仅仅只有德国。他有些想不起来自己一开始定下要去德国的缘由，但最后他还是走到售票口对柜台后的售票员说“买一张去德国柏林的车票”。

伊万下了火车之后看到路德维希脸色并不是很好地等在月台上，他不免有些讶异，为何他会知道自己要来的信息，他愣在月台上，然后看着路德维希一步一步朝自己走来，对方穿着西装，一丝不苟的样子，鼻梁上还驾着一副眼镜，俨然是刚刚从什么会议上出来的样子。与他的哥哥一点都不一样，伊万的脑中突然冒出这么一个声音，接下来就是路德维希低声冲他不满地问着话。

“你为什么要来德国？”他这么问伊万，下一秒便就咄咄逼人起来，“你知道这里并不欢迎你。伊万看看这位日耳曼人，牵动了自己的嘴角笑了一下，丢下一句“我来度假”就径直往站外走去。

伊万漫无目的地走在柏林的大街上，他刚把行李放在了旅馆中，他所住的房间又挤又小，整栋旅舍中据说还住着各式各样的怪异的人，但他并不在乎，拿了点随身物品就来到了街上。伊万所暂住的地方是临近前东柏林地区的地方，已经是与中心城区有了较为明显的环境差异，他仍旧记得从火车站出来后路德维希把自己送到这里来时脸上的表情，在听到自己的旅馆所在地后表情便就微妙起来，一路上两人之间几乎很少有交流，他只管开车，伊万只管看着车窗外的景色。伊万现在正走着的地方是前东柏林的某一条大街，他对这一切的布局都十分熟悉，仿佛这里在回归西方的怀抱之后就再没改变过一样，他看向街道两旁的房屋，有一两家酒馆他至今都记得清晰，他与基尔伯特一同前来过，只有在这种时候，在当时的大环境之下，基尔伯特在这里才能笑得最为舒畅，他端起啤酒杯仰头喝下一大口，酒精使他的脸颊染上红晕，他大笑着叫来一杯接着一杯的啤酒，拍着桌子搂着伊万的脖子兴奋地讲着许多许多的事。伊万把视线从酒馆上收了回来，他很遗憾地发现原先可以在广场上看到的斯大林的铜像已经被人为地拆除，这就有些令他感到了难受，他摇摇头走过一个广场，心里有种失落的感觉，他还是有些许在意这个的，哪怕他早已接受了这个事实，但亲眼看到的时候还是会在心中泛起涟漪。

伊万在傍晚的时候去了柏林墙，他静静地站在那一段残垣下方，看着上头的各式涂鸦，他把手贴近那堵墙，这个举动在有一些过路人的眼中是十分古怪的，伊万甚至还脱掉了自己的手套，用手掌感受着那一段粗糙的墙面，而后他转过身来靠着墙坐了下来，高大的身形显得未免有些笨拙，他抬起头来看着此刻无月的天空，他的脑中回想起许多事情，关于这堵墙的许多事情，他像这面墙的一个旧友一般絮絮叨叨地用俄语低声说了很多，墙沉默着悉数听着这位异乡人的话语，而伊万有足够长的时间来讲述他的往事。

第二天的清晨他便去了墓地，是昨日为数不多的对话中路德维希不情不愿地告诉他的，基尔伯特的衣冠冢的所在地，他仍旧在怨恨着伊万，哪怕过去了那么多年。他只告诉他了一个模糊的地址便不愿再多透露相关的信息，伊万倒也不是一个愚笨的人，他知道基尔伯特的这位弟弟会将“他”放在哪里，伊万踏着清晨的露水和雨水走进那一片肃静的公墓园地。早有人站在那一块碑前，伊万站在远处去看，那人执一把黑面的伞来挡去冬雨，他站在一方黑色的矮小碑前，伊万隔了有一些距离并不能看清楚那人的背影，他眯起眼来仔细辨别了一下，那人的背影格外的熟悉，伊万疑惑地走过去，在快要接近他的时候那人像是发现他了一样闻声转过身来。

伊万觉得自己并不是快要将基尔伯特的面貌给遗忘，相反的，他是记得太为深刻了。

“好久不见。”那人收了伞将自己暴露在雨中，在抬起头来之后微笑着看着自己面前的伊万。伊万并没有愣住，他同样收起伞，冬日的雨丝打在身上格外的凉，他呼出一口气，然后报以微笑。

啊，好久不见，基尔伯特。

伊万并没有问为什么基尔伯特之前消失不见的事情，同样的，他也不想知道为什么此刻他会出现在这里，基尔伯特此刻穿一件深色的大衣，与他当时离开时从伊万的家中拿走的那件衣物无差，在这个时代已是有些过了时的款式，系一条围巾，还是自己在1988年的圣诞节时送给他的，伊万看着眼前的基尔伯特，有些不太真实的感觉，路德维希知道么，伊万想到了这一点，而基尔伯特像是知晓他在想着什么一样轻轻摇了摇头，“他不知道，伊万，这事只有你能知道。”基尔伯特往前走近了一步，他伸出一根手指点了点自己的胸口，再点了点伊万心脏的位置，“我把柯尼斯堡留在你那里了伊万，所以我现在出现在这里的事只有你可以知道。”他耸耸肩，放松地将视线重新移到了那一块纯黑的墓碑上，伊万也跟着一起看，他终于得以看清楚那碑上所刻的字，仅仅只有名字，没有其他多余的话，甚至连生卒年都没有。基尔伯特蹲下身子来抚摸着那些刻字，他的指尖感受到凹凸不平的冰凉的触感，雨水将碑上的尘灰冲洗干净，基尔伯特指尖带着水，一点一点沿着碑上自己名字的轮廓勾画着。伊万感觉到基尔伯特在做这个动作时所蕴含着的复杂情感，他无声地站在一旁重新撑起伞，将雨与他们分隔开来，他看着基尔伯特做这么一个动作，心中的感受就要像那天在不知名的酒馆中听到对方说“如果能活下来就好了”的时候一样五味杂陈。在过了很久之后基尔伯特站起身来，他又看了那块碑一会儿，不得不说这有些奇怪，明明身在这个世界上却看着为了纪念自己而竖起来的墓碑。在过了一阵子之后基尔伯特转过身来轻声说他们可以走了，伊万跟在他身旁离开了公共墓园。

基尔伯特领着伊万走在莱茵河畔，就像是每一次伊万来到这片土地一样，基尔伯特就喜欢带着他在莱茵河畔散步，通常是饭后，他们从宫殿中跑出来感受一下平民的生活。伊万仍记得几百年之前他曾在河畔看着基尔伯特把手臂挥过头顶兴奋且坚定地说他将会把德意志的冠冕奉给普鲁士的国王，而后他办到了，他将王冠戴在了路德维希的头上，这是他的国土，而她是他的臣民。伊万记得自己被基尔伯特当时的神情所吸引住，他觉得自己的心脏也随之而猛烈跳动起来。伊万转头看看自己身侧的基尔伯特，他苍白的脸色依旧呈现出一种病态，唇微微抿起来。“你去过无忧宫了么？”基尔伯特对上伊万的眼神，对方摇摇头表示自己还来不及去。“……没去也好。”他意味深长地停顿了一下，转换起别的话题。

“伊万。”就在伊万打算开口邀请对方一起去吃个早餐什么的时候，基尔伯特停下了脚步喊住了他，他疑惑地扭过头去，看到基尔伯特停在自己刚刚走过去的路口处，他们两人隔着一条小小窄窄的路，窄到基尔伯特一抬腿就可以迈过来，小到他们之间的对话甚至只要用之前的音量就可以，但是基尔伯特就是不肯再迈出这么一步。“基尔？”伊万不解地看着对方，而基尔伯特已经事先低下了头，他的围巾软软地垂在他的胸前，伊万无法看清楚他的表情，所以他想走过去看看他怎么了，刚想跨过去却被一句冰冷的“别过来”给惊了回去。基尔伯特在此时抬起头来，他咬着自己的嘴唇，在过了好久之后才开口继续说了下去：“带着本大爷最重要的部分好好活下去啊混蛋，我所处的地方还不是现在的你应该来的。”他耸肩扯出一个自认为十分帅气的笑容，“所以我特意批准你帮我好好看着这个世界，不许再随随便便把自己身体弄垮了知道吗？那天我把你弄回去多累啊，你多重啊蠢熊，睡得还真死，明明我都已经离开了为什么还要去管你的事啊……”基尔伯特不停地往外蹦着话语，情绪一开始像是非常激动，苍白的脸上倒是泛起了红润的色泽，到了后面就渐渐失去了力道，语气软了下来，有更像是在无意识地说着，他睁大着眼睛死命盯着伊万看，泪水失控地从他的眼中流了出来，他一边用手背去抹一边仍旧看着伊万，像是想要将他的身影与容貌悉数印刻进脑海之中。“所以说为什么这么帅气的本大爷我要去管你这只蠢熊的死活啊！”他最后呜咽着不同重复着这一句话，基尔伯特甚至想要伸出手去拉伊万的衣袖，只要他向前一伸手就可以拽到，但是他瞬间意识到了什么就立刻垂下了手。伊万看着失控的基尔伯特，他手足无措起来，急切地想要上前去但又因为之前的那一句话停止住了脚步。那一条窄窄的小路边就是他们二人之间最大的沟壑，那边不是他现在应该去的地方，这是基尔伯特对他所说的话。

“基尔……”伊万开了口，对方揉着已经有些肿起来的眼睛看着他，“再见基尔，再见。”伊万轻轻地冲对面的人说到，而基尔伯特像是意识到了什么一样，露出了笑容然后朝伊万用唇语说了一个“再见”，他用的是俄语，说得很慢很慢，伊万也回以了德语，依旧是唇语，依旧是缓慢至极。这是他们几百年之前做过的事情，基尔伯特要从俄罗斯回去普鲁士之前，他们在分别时所做的，伊万有种回到了那个时候的感觉，他感受到泪水疯狂往眼眶里涌是一个什么滋味，但他咬着牙死命忍住了那些泪水。

基尔伯特说完之后就挥着手转过身子往远处走去，伊万看着基尔伯特走远，这一次他亲眼看着他消失在自己的眼前，基尔伯特的每一步都走得非常缓慢，他伸出手来朝后挥着，直到被浓雾包裹而伊万再也无法看到他的身影。

若是真到了那么一天，我必定前来指引你归去的道路。伊万仿佛听到基尔伯特对他这么说，而后他才意识到这句话不是顺着风传进他的耳中，而是真真切切在他的脑中响起。

伊万把手放在心口的位置，他感受着自己那颗心脏的跳动，然后他轻轻点了点头，往自己原本要去的方向迈开了步子。


End file.
